The invention relates to a method of designing a heat seal width of a bag or the like.
Heat-sealing is now widely utilized for making bags, sealing the opening of containers and so on. The heat-sealing is required not to separate or rupture at a heat-sealed portion by shock or load during physical distribution or serving. Therefore, heat-sealing is, in general, conducted so as to fuse the heat-sealed portion enough, and when the strength at heat-sealed portion is not enough, such as rupture occurred, skilled artizan has solved this problem by increasing the thickness of the sheet to be heat-sealed. However, to thicken the sheet increases its manufacturing cost.
On the other hand, the heat seal width is decided empirically, for example, in balance with the size of bag.